


First Time For Everything

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inexperienced Victor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Well... this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was famous for a lot of things, but living a life of fame left a lot to be desired in the love life department. But now that he has Yuuri in his life, Viktor just wants to be able to give him everything he deserves, even if he kinda sucks at it.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



> So, Haro mentioned how she loves inexperienced Viktor which kinda... caused this to happen... yeah... I can see this becoming a series... oh boy.

There were a lot of things that Yuuri still didn’t know about Viktor Nikiforov. Things that Viktor wasn’t even sure he wanted Yuuri to know about him. It wasn’t that he had something to hide, there were just certain things that were too embarrassing to tell your partner. Yuuri would find out eventually, though. He always did.

It wasn’t that Viktor was _bad_ at sex. He just didn’t know what he was doing. Since the moment he was able to walk, Viktor was skating, and he loved it. Really, he did, but being a skating prodigy had its downsides. Viktor was constantly training, and constantly in the spotlight of the media. All throughout his childhood, he had no time for anything but the ice. His life had been neglected, the only thing that ever mattered were his routines, were the medals he was winning. It wasn’t so bad to be the best at what he did, but it left a lot to be desired in other aspects of his life. He wasn’t the best at talking to people, often putting his foot in his mouth without realising it, and though he was decent at flirting, he wasn’t so great at taking things further than that.

It hadn’t ever come up before, he’d never had a very serious relationship. That all came back to the ice being his life, and not having time for love. Things changed when Yuuri came into his life. Viktor would make all the time in the world for Yuuri and being with him was special. Yuuri knew all too well how difficult it was to juggle training and personal life, and he was always patient. Maybe it made it easier that their training was always together. Still, when they were alone after a long day on the ice, they often found themselves lounging on the couch together, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s warmth. That was enough for Viktor, at least at first.

He couldn’t deny that he’d thought about it; what it would be like to sleep with Katsuki Yuuri. But how do you even ask for something like that? What do you do? Viktor didn’t have the first clue about it, and it was infuriating; not knowing, wondering if Yuuri wanted it, too, wondering if he’d even be able to satisfy him in bed.

The evening had started out within their usual routine. Viktor had made himself comfortable on the couch, Yuuri sitting beside him with his legs resting over Viktor’s lap, just enjoying each other’s company. There was a movie on TV, but Viktor couldn’t quite remember what it was about. Somewhere along the way, Yuuri had moved closer, had let his lips brushing delicate kisses along Viktor’s jaw until their lips finally met. And how could Viktor possibly deny him? The kisses remained gentle, lazy, even as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, a silent plea for more closeness.

Time seemed to stand still as they were lost in each other, and yet when Yuuri eventually pulled away, Viktor found himself breathless. Feeling Yuuri’s gentle fingers brushing his silver hair from his eyes, Viktor was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment when he finally spoke, “Take me to bed, Vitya?”

You could just ask that!? It was that simple!? After wondering for weeks how he was supposed to work up the courage to do anything with Yuuri, after wondering for months how anyone ever made the first move, _that_ was all it took!? Viktor stared in awe at the man in his arms, “Really?”

Yuuri smiled shyly, brushing a finger along Viktor’s chest and biting his lip, “I mean, unless you don’t want to…”

“No! I-I mean, yes! I mean, I do!” Viktor was flustered. He was actually flustered. He’d never felt that way in his life, but there he was, blushing and stammering as Katsuki Yuuri asked to go to bed with him.

Yuuri smirked, seeming to see the reaction he had received. It wasn’t exactly hard to miss, after all, “Are you blushing?”

“Of course not. It’s just hot in here.”

He felt Yuuri moving closer, his lips brushing delicately against Viktor’s neck as he spoke, “We could make it hotter…”

It wasn’t the smoothest of lines, but it was a hell of a lot smoother than anything Viktor could’ve come up with at that moment. His heart was racing in his chest, and without thinking, Viktor was getting to his feet, pulling Yuuri into his arms and carrying him bridal style. A surprised yelp left Yuuri at the sudden movement, his arms quickly moving back to wrap around Viktor’s neck and keep himself upright. He could do this. Yuuri wanted to be taken to bed, that was step one. Simple enough, really. As Viktor rushed to do just that, Makkachin seemed to be in a rush of her own, bounding by and tripping Viktor up on his way to the bedroom. His hold on Yuuri tightened, making sure he wouldn’t drop him. That would’ve been a real mood killer.

It was as Viktor regained his balance that he realised Yuuri was laughing into his neck, his body shaking gently in his arms, “Yuuri?”

“Slow down,” Yuuri chuckled, looking up at him, his brown eyes seeming to sparkle in the light, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Right. Sorry.” Viktor smiled sheepishly as he stepped into the bedroom, grateful as Yuuri carefully kicked the door closed. They really didn’t need more interruptions from a playful poodle.

Viktor was much gentler as he placed Yuuri on the bed, but the uncertainty was building within him. There was something truly terrifying about not knowing what Yuuri expected, what he liked and what he wanted from his partner. Still, Yuuri was smiling up at him, that adoring, loving gaze that told him no matter what, things would be okay. Viktor wanted to believe it. Yuuri had never let him down before, and he sincerely doubted he’d start now.

As Viktor sat on the bed beside him, Yuuri shifted himself closer, tilting his head as he looked Viktor up and down, “Are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“I’m fine,” Viktor reassured, closing the small gap between them and pressing their lips together, smiling, “I love you, and I want this.”

He’d never believed anything more in his life. Viktor did want this, he wanted it more than anything. He was just so worried about messing it up, scared he wouldn’t be able to give Yuuri what he wanted. In the end, he knew he’d be happy just to share himself with the man who meant everything to him, but that wasn’t enough, he needed to be able to make Yuuri happy, to satisfy him in a way that no one else could.

The reassurance seemed to be enough for Yuuri, the gentle kisses from the couch returning as he let his hands wander over Viktor’s body, just enjoying the feeling of having him close. It felt easier to just follow Yuuri’s lead, to let him show Viktor what he was supposed to do. Everything felt easy at first, the soft kisses that reminded him how much he cared for Katsuki Yuuri, the touches that promised more without expecting anything in return. But soon, those kisses became needier, fuelled by lust along with the love.

Yuuri seemed to be losing himself in the moment as he laid back on the bed, pulling Viktor over him as he went, never letting their lips part for more than a moment. Viktor suddenly felt like he was meant to be doing something else, like this definitely wasn’t all there was to this. As he felt the satisfied sigh leave Yuuri’s lips and brush against his own, Viktor felt a surge of confidence he wasn’t entirely sure he had any right to feel. Clothes. They had to go. Viktor may not have had all that much experience, but he knew there wasn’t a whole lot you could do if you kept your clothes on. It was probably a whole lot sexier to take off your partner’s clothes first, too. That’s what his brain was telling him as Yuuri’s lips dipped lower, kisses trailing along Viktor’s neck. God, he was good at that. Yuuri deserved a gold medal just for how talented that mouth was. Viktor tried to concentrate, despite the gentle nips he could feel being left along his skin, letting his hands trail down until he was carefully unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt. Or at least trying. He’d never had so much trouble unbuttoning a shirt before. It was fairly simple, really, and yet his fingers were shaking. Was it nerves? Anticipation? Excitement? He didn’t know, but it was really making this a lot more difficult than it needed to be.

Yuuri seemed to notice it, pulling away just to murmur gently, “Viktor?”

Viktor didn’t move away, he wanted to get this right, and he knew he could. It was just a shirt. Viktor Nikiforov would not be bested by some buttons! Still, he seemed to be having trouble, and Yuuri wasn’t blind to it. Yuuri shifted his body just as Viktor did the same in the hopes of getting a better angle, their heads colliding in a dull thud. Yuuri groaned softly as he pulled away, rubbing his head and looking up at Viktor, “Ow.”

Viktor frowned, looking down at the space between them, “Sorry, I’m ruining the mood here, aren’t I?”

“What’s up with you?” Yuuri moved closer, brushing the pad of his thumb against Viktor’s cheek, “You never get worked up like this.”

Viktor felt like he’d let them both down, like he had ruined this experience, this chance for them to share themselves with each other, but looking into those sweet brown eyes, he didn’t see disappointment. He saw concern, care. Yuuri didn’t expect anything from him, and Viktor didn’t know why he was pushing all the expectations on himself. He loved Yuuri, and Yuuri loved him. It was okay to make mistakes, wasn’t it? Maybe it was okay for Yuuri to know the truth. It wouldn’t exactly be that hard to believe after the performance he’d just given.

Viktor averted his gaze, speaking softly, “I guess I’m just… not very good at this. I didn’t get a lot of time to do stuff like this growing up, you know?”

“…That’s the problem?”

Looking up, Viktor could see Yuuri’s smile, unsure what to make of it, “Well, yeah. Of course it is.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Viktor felt Yuuri tugging him closer, resting their heads together much more gently this time, “We can take things slow. We don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“No! I want to, I do!” Viktor had never felt such a need for Yuuri to believe him, because he did truly want to share himself with Yuuri. It didn’t matter that he was nervous. He’d always be nervous if they never tried. Besides, nerves were good. He’d gotten nerves the first time he stepped onto the ice during a competition and it had gone well. This could, too, and there was no better way to do this than to do it with Yuuri; the man who had won his heart.

“In that case, let me take the lead, okay?” Yuuri’s smirk was back, Viktor’s heart skipping a beat at the sight of it. Yuuri had been full of surprises since the day he’d met him, but he still managed to take Viktor off guard. Barely a moment passed before Yuuri was gently lifting Viktor’s shirt over his head, leaning closer and brushing a kiss to his cheek.

“I could’ve done that if your shirt wasn’t a button up,” Viktor pointed out, and it was true. He was sure it would’ve made things a whole lot easier if it wasn’t for those buttons.

Yuuri laughed, pressing Viktor back against the bed, nuzzling his nose against the crook of his neck, “You’re adorable.”

“I was trying for sexy,” Viktor pouted.

The kiss left on his lips took away the pout, replacing it with a smile as Yuuri spoke, “You’re always sexy. Right now, you’re just adorable, too.”

Viktor had expected to help Yuuri with his clothes, that that was the way to really turn your partner on, but as he watched Yuuri never break eye contact, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with ease and sliding it from his shoulders, Viktor wasn’t sure he’d ever been so hot under the collar. Without thinking, he reached out, letting his fingers brush gently over the expanse of new skin. Yuuri had always been beautiful. Whether he was in the middle of training season or let himself gain a little weight in the off season. There was never a time when Viktor didn’t think Yuuri was stunning and now was no different.

It seemed like he was making the right decision as Yuuri leaned into the touch, brushing his own gentle kisses along Viktor’s clavicle. Yuuri was affectionate in ways Viktor had never expected. He was always kissing, caressing, making Viktor feel like something precious, something to be savoured.

Viktor whined sadly when Yuuri pulled away just enough to be out of his reach, his mischievous smirk back. Yuuri was enjoying this, enjoying being the one in control, enjoying taking Viktor through the motions and letting him enjoy the moment. It took no time at all for Yuuri to remove the rest of his clothes, and Viktor couldn’t look away, couldn’t believe that this perfect man was his, that this was really happening. Moving closer again, Yuuri let his fingers brush delicately over the waistband of Viktor’s pants, “We can stop whenever you want.”

The reminder was so much more than a reassurance. It was another indication of how much Yuuri cared for him, that he was willing to stop now even after all this build up. But Viktor didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to stop feeling these things, sharing himself with Yuuri. Maybe he still had a lot to learn, but there was no one else he’d ever want to learn it with. Viktor shifted his hips as Yuuri tugged gently at his waistband, letting Yuuri pull away the remainder of his clothes. Viktor wasn’t shy about his body. He never had been. That wouldn’t change, even in this moment. Still, the way Yuuri looked at him, seeing the affect he was having on him, it sent a warmth through Viktor’s body, that feeling of want growing stronger with every silent moment that passed between them.

Yuuri straddled Viktor’s hips, brushing gentle fingers along his stomach and Viktor’s heart fluttered. Everything felt right in ways he’d never experienced before. Yuuri was able to take away the nerves, was able to help him focus on just this moment. The truth being out, Yuuri knowing of his inexperience made the weight on Viktor’s shoulders fade away and he could just focus on this moment, enjoy the sensation of Yuuri hovering over him, “You okay?”

“Please don’t stop,” Viktor begged, biting his lip, “You look amazing right now.”

Yuuri chuckled softly and Viktor didn’t miss the soft blush rising on his cheeks. It just made him that much more beautiful. Yuuri shifted his body, reaching out and taking Viktor’s hand, “We’ll start slow.”

Viktor was confused, but had full faith in Yuuri, letting his hand be guided until Yuuri was pressing their cocks together, guiding Viktor’s hand to circle them. Just the feel of Yuuri against him was overwhelming, Viktor’s breath catching with every subtle movement. Yuuri’s hand gently rested over his own, guiding Viktor’s to slowly stroke them. Viktor couldn’t supress the groan that spilled from his lips, feeling Yuuri pressed against him, feeling his hand guided by Yuuri’s. Without thinking, Viktor moved his free hand to join the first, Yuuri’s instinctively moving with him.

It wasn’t until Yuuri gently rocked his hips into his hand that he realised how good it could feel; the drag of Yuuri’s cock against his own. Viktor’s gasp was drowned out by the sounds of Yuuri’s gentle moans as he set a slow pace. It didn’t take long for Viktor to follow his lead, rocking his own hips into their hands, the drag of their skin against each other, the friction slowly driving him crazy. This is what he’d been missing out on all this time, this feeling of closeness, this blissful pleasure that pooled in his stomach and caused his every movement to become instinct, primal, driven by desire alone. And it was all thanks to Katsuki Yuuri’s gentle touch, his care, his desire to share this with him.

It really didn’t take long for Viktor to lose control, his hips losing their rhythm as Yuuri’s thrusts became more needy, their moans blending together. Viktor’s lips parted in silent euphoria, looking up to see Yuuri looking down at him through half lidded eyes, cheeks rosy, beautiful sounds escaping him with every move he made, and how could Viktor possibly last after seeing something so incredible? Viktor kept moving his hips through his orgasm, wanting more than anything to keep that friction, to keep pleasuring Yuuri. After a few more moments, he felt himself growing sensitive, mewling softly. His thumb brushed over the head over Yuuri’s cock, and that seemed to be enough; Yuuri gasping and moaning as he bucked into Viktor’s hand, riding his own high.

There was a moment of quiet between them, and Viktor really didn’t know what to do. He felt amazing and moving seemed like simply the worst idea imaginable. He felt Yuuri leaving his lap and whined sadly, reaching blindly for his lover. All he wanted was for Yuuri to be close, to enjoy this moment with him. A moment later, Yuuri was back, a damp cloth in hand as he cleaned away the evidence of their exploits, and a moment later, Yuuri was crawling into his arms, nuzzling against his chest. Viktor’s arms wrapped around him instinctively, wanting nothing more than this.

Nerves were slowly returning to him as he thought about what they’d done, brushing a kiss to Yuuri’s dark hair as he spoke softly, “Was… was that okay…?”

Yuuri shifted in his arms, looking up at him, “Hm it wasn’t bad,” He smirked, his fingers tracing circles on Viktor’s chest, “But we should definitely do it again. Practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I have a poll set up to decide what my next multichapter story should be once OoD is completed. So, if you'd like to have a say in that, head on over to [here](https://strawpoll.com/896e7z4z) and vote. I have a lot of ideas and really don't know what to work on next >.>


End file.
